Bicycles, scooters, and skateboards are often used as a means of transportation. Board sports such as skateboarding, long board skateboarding, snowboarding, skiing, and scooter riding have increasingly become popular in the last couple of decades. Many of these items have also become a common means of transportation and are regularly used in public spaces. Typically, when a bike rider has reached their destination, they are able to secure the bike by passing a lock through the frame or wheels of the bike and locking it to a rack or other object. However, skateboards, long board skateboards, snowboards, skis, and scooters are not able to be secured in this manner due to their configuration. Consequently, after reaching a destination, a user is forced to carry the sports equipment with them or leave it in an unsecured location where it may be lost or stolen.